Everything I Do
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: A fluffy one shot for one of my favorite ships, Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. But I love their relationship. Enjoy.**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Kurt sat in the middle of his bed, deep in thought. Finn walked into the room, noticing his step brother's awkward behavior. He set down his football equipment, walking over to Kurt's bedside. He sat down, thinking Kurt would snap out of it. He didn't flinch.

"Dude." Finn said, breaking the awkward silence.

Kurt jumped, "Jesus, Finn. Scare me much?"

"Sorry man, you were so lost in thought; had to break it somehow."

Kurt sighed. "It's okay. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Finn had noticed Kurt's odd behavior a lot lately. He'd been different since he transferred to Dalton Academy a few months ago. But he didn't understand why. Kurt had handled the transition wonderfully, making friends the first day.

"Warbler's rehearsals, school, Blaine…" Kurt trailed off after mentioning Blaine, catching Finn's attention.

"What about Blaine? I thought you two were going strong?"

Kurt eyed Finn. He'd known he was a bit idiotic and naïve but this was depressing. "We aren't 'going strong', Finn. We're just friends."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I've had my mind up in the clouds…" Finn began, trailing off when he found that Kurt couldn't really care less. "Look, if you need to talk about this, I'll listen."

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to go meet him for coffee and talk to him myself." Kurt got off his bed, putting on his pea coat, scarf, and checking his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Blaine was outside Starbucks, in their usual meeting spot. He got up and walked towards Kurt as he neared Blaine.

"Hey." Kurt said, not as uplifting as usual.

Blaine caught wind of this, "What's the matter, pretty eyes?"

Kurt caught the cute nickname but shrugged it off. "Nothing really; just haven't been in a peppy mood today…"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you, you know that."

Kurt sighed, "Let's get our coffee and then we can talk."

Sitting at their usual table, Blaine sat across from Kurt. He always wanted to be able to sit comfortably when he was with a special person like Kurt. Kurt had been a "spy" to his old glee club, New Directions and when Blaine first laid eyes on him, he was smitten. He understood everything Kurt was going through, since at his old school, he was one of the only gay students. Dalton had transformed and brought out who he was as a person. He was more comfortable and caring to others. He even stood up for Kurt against a bull at McKinley High that had physically abused Kurt. He'd seen most recently that Kurt was becoming more comfortable with whom he was but the fact that Kurt was lost for words and avoiding Blaine's questions bothered him.

Kurt was rambling about the snow being a hassle to his fashion, clearly neglecting what he wanted to say. Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's to stop him. "Kurt, talk to me. You're obviously avoiding something important. Something you don't want to discuss. So you have to spill now."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and sighed. "It's got to be talked about eventually, huh?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt was hesitant but began to speak, "What would you call us?"

Blaine was a bit confused, "Us?"

"You and me… strictly just you and me." Kurt said.

Blaine was at a loss for words. He began to stumble over words. He'd been caught off guard about their relationship.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "See, I didn't think I was making it up in my mind. What we have is something… really special to me. The last time I liked someone, well, he's now my step brother. So I wanted this to be something more than friendship…" he got up and walked outside.

Blaine ran to catch up to him. He turned the corner to see Kurt sitting on a bench, head in his hands, looking at the ground. Blaine sat down next to him, putting his hand on Kurt's knee. It took him a few moments to recollect his thoughts and speak.

"You know, outbursts like that really can confuse a guy." Blaine joked. He chuckled and saw that Kurt had lifted his head and had a tear rolling down his cheek. "Look, I know my jokes are bad. You don't have to cry…" Blaine lifted his hand and wiped Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sniffed, "It's not that. It's just… you have helped me find myself and be able to love myself more than before. I get to experience more in life now that I know that I am capable of doing as I please. We are setting ground breaking standards and I never thought I could ever do it. Starting at Dalton, I had hopes we'd be friends but my heart just knows we are more than that. My heart also knows what it wants…"

Blaine kept looking into Kurt's eyes, "What is it that your heart wants?"

"You." Kurt uttered the word slowly but confidently.

Blaine took it upon himself and leaned over to kiss Kurt fully on the lips. The kiss was short but passionate. It was the first time that Kurt had kissed someone back, fully in love with the person. It wasn't a surprise that Blaine leaned back in after they'd parted for another small kiss.

Blaine put his hand in his coat pocket, pulling out something.

Kurt watched, wondering what it was.

"Hold out your hand." Blaine said. Kurt obeyed, holding out his hand and opening it, palm towards the sky. Blaine put his hand over top of Kurt's, placing a small chocolate kiss in his hand.

"What's this?" Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's laugh. "Just something I wanted to give you. Expect more since there will be times we won't be able to kiss… It's just a small gesture…"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine once again, "A small gesture that I love."

The end.

**Please review!**


End file.
